Phoenix Tears
by Zerodius
Summary: Three dark sides, all out to get Banjo and Kazooie. Will the duo manage to prevail despite the odds?... and who Harmonie truly is? Why are there mechanical copies of the duo running around? What are those strange, hollow objects that look like Jiggies?
1. Ominous

**OFF:** This is my latest fanfic, based on the game serie Banjo-Kazooie. This story is a fan-made version of what Banjo-Threeie could be. Due to the announcement of the actual Banjo-Threeie game and to the fact that this fic will contain many plot twists that have absolutely no chance of ever appearing in a canon game, this game can be considered an alternate universe... although it does take into account the events of the first three games in the serie (Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, and Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge).

I hope you will enjoy reading this fic!

**NOTE:** Rated PG-13 due to mild violence and language.

* * *

**Phoenix Tears**

Prologue - Ominous

* * *

The wind softly blew through the room, nothing disturbing the sounds of the currents. Silenced, the once nightmarish machines slept, never to awaken ever again. The once horrific cannon, the Big-O-Blaster or BOB, stood by the window, inactive. The life force tank, likewise, contained nothing, not even basic electricity needed for it to function. Everything was it was a long year ago, with absolutely no change. Peaceful, with no hint of any trouble.

Truly, everything was silent at Cauldron Keep, the shadows of the terror of the Winkybunion witches finally gone.

Then, suddenly, a sound echoed through the empty, metallic room of the old yet high-technological castle. A footstep, more exactly.

Heavy footsteps echoed at a slow, heavy pace as a crown-wearing creature dared venture into the forsaken tower. The first being to do so in a full year...

An ominous shadow slowly engulfed the room as the footsteps approached the destination, a glowing red light scanning the area. Then, finally, the massive, triangular shadow, like a grotesque caped figure, stood by the two targets.

The sinister shadow grinned evilly, white, well-cleaned, sparkling teeth shaped like fangs and as sharp as fangs becoming visible as the figure looked at the two one ton weights that had flattened the demented sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda. Its long silver hair blowing in the breeze, the sinister shape adjusted its monocle with its massive right hand and then, scanned the two heavy blocks with her visible, glowing red eye.

Then, after a few minutes of contemplating the two objects, the creature brought its arms down. As titanic as a giant, its arms like black sleeves-covered musculated tentacles, the shadow grabbed into both weights with its green, clawed hands and then, without even breaking a sweat, lifted both weights as if they were bags of feathers. Then, swinging its arms with all of its might, the sinister figure thrown both weights through the window and into the horizon, the weights disappearing into the sky beyond.

Back where the weights once were, two green and black pancakes. The shadow's hands glowing in magical energy, it grabbed into the place where the flattened Winkybunion sisters' hats used to be and then, flung both arms upward, instantly causing the two witches to take back their shapes... and also infusing the two dead bodies with unholy magic, forcing life back into the two decaying figures.

With a mighty gasp, the two monstrous sisters breathed. The first breath of fresh air ever since the day of their fall at the hands of their family's arch-enemies.

On the left of the figure, an incredibly tall and ridiculously thin green-skinned woman stood. Covered in a black robe and wearing a pointy hat of the same color, the witch checked her spell book. Fortunately, the book was in good shape, which was a bit amazing considering. Mingella smirked, her red eyes filled with both wicked intent toward the ones who doomed her and gratitude toward the shadow who saved her.

To the right of the shadow, covered with warts and amazingly obese, Blobbelda looked anxiously at her horrific, monstrous cat. The tiger-faced feline glared back at its master, confirming that it was alive. Relieved to see that her cat was well too, the fat witch adjusted her black robe, which was too small for her, and passed her hand through her dirty orange hair, making sure she didn't look too bad. Then, with that done, she smirked as well, turning to the shadow.

Crossing its arms in satisfaction, the shadow had a demented grin, her sole visible eye glowing with maleovence, her many robes formed a grim trenchcoat, like a cape, covering her frame and making her look like a triangular, elongated shadow.

"Grateful, Gruntilda's sisters are." Mingella's high-pitched voice finally broke the silence, once again echoing through the castle after been silenced for a full year.

"Not know how to repay we do... but happy we are, nevertheless." the low-pitched of Blobbelda echoed once again through the castle as well.

"Do not worry, sisters. It was my responsability after all, as the eldest of the Winkybunion sisters!" replied the shadow with its deep, creepy voice. So deep and scary, like a voice coming from the depths of the shadows... yet, betraying somewhat the feminine nature of the voice's holder.

The three just stood there, watching each others. How many years had it been since the sisters had been together? Such a long time... and now, a feeling of happiness filled the three of them. All of them wondered why they had never visited each others in all those long years, only waiting until such grim circumstances. In a way, it was ironic. They were reunited due to unfortunate events and yet, the three had a heart for celebration. The fact that the two freshly revived witches' bodies still lacked a life force of their own and were covered with patches of rotten flesh did not bother them. What was important was that they were together...

"So... what brings you here, Overlordilda?" then, after a long moment of enjoying just the presence of each others, the fat witch spoke.

For a moment, there was no reply at all. Overlordilda's expression remained the same, her wicked smile taunting all those in her presence, her glowing red eye unreadable, her other eye hidden under her silver monocle.

The witches were not bothered nor troubled by the lack of reply. Patient they were and they trusted their sister despite the time that they had spent away from each others. The bond of blood that united the sisters was of one which few brothers and sisters had, a bond that resisted through time and space, an unbreakable bond of trust.

Then, after a long moment, Overlordilda finally gave the two the answer.

"I have observed the antics of my sisters for the past years, watching yet never intervening. Such was our wish to us all when we all departed. But... when defeat befell all three of my sisters and that all hope seemed lost, I begun to ponder. Now, after a year of pondering, I have come to a conclusion. I, the eldest, most powerful of the sisters and true ruler of Isle-o-hags, has come to aid you all... and achieve victory over our family's foes, which have challenged the Winkybunion family for too long. The Winkybunion family has reigned over this island for ages. The honor of our family dictate that no one shall openly oppose our regime and thus, the impertinence of the bear and his allies shall not be tolerated." said the sinister elder sister, in a strangely calm, neutral tone.

Then, adjusting her crown and taking on a more formal pose, the oversized witch announced her judgement.

"I, Overlordilda, ruler of Isle-o-hags, declare that Banjo, Kazooie, and all of their friends are enemies of the crown! As a punishment for opposing the Winkybunion regime, they shall have their life force sucked out of them and used to revive the three younger Winkybunion family members, whom they attacked savagely. Through our superior technology and our overwhelming magic, the Winkybunion line shall triumph over the traitors who threaten our hold over our homeland!"

Slowly, the faint smiles of the two younger witches widened as their eyes widened and begun to sparkle with admiration and happiness. The two couldn't help themselves as Mingella begun to clap while Blobbelda repeatedly flung her free arm upward to show her support. Overlordilda's smile widened ever so slightly, her expression remaining as unreadable and creepy as ever.

"LONG LIVE THE WINKYBUNION REGIME!" yelled the fatter sister.

"Hail Overlordilda, glorious queen of Isle-o-hags!" added Mingella, nodding in agreement.

Satisfied with her sisters' reaction, the massive witch queen approached the monstruously oversized cannon and...

CLAAAAAANG!

... effortlessly teared it off the metallic floor although it had been previously screwed tighly to said floor. Holding BOB with her right hand, she grabbed into the life force container with her left hand as if it was a common glass of water. Still smirking, she turned to her sisters.

"Now, to Castle Curseright! We must prepare to recover the youngest sister's remains and reanimate her! Furthermore... I know that you cannot wait to know what I have planned for all of us... and for our family's enemies."

"Yes! Yes! Promising this sounds!" said Mingella. Truly, things were looking up!

"Indeed! Move we must! Plan we want to know!" added Blobbelda. Now, all of the sisters would be together at long last. With their powers united, the stupid bear and his flea-bitten friends shall be no match. Their victory is but imminent!

Her cape's outter layer rose in the air, transforming into a pair of massive bat-like wings as the eldest sister, still grasping the two oversized and heavy objects as if they were nothing, prepared to leave through the window.

"Hop on. We are leaving!" called Overlordilda.

Nodding quickly in aknowledgement, the two younger sisters sprinted as fast as their legs could allow them to and jumped on top of their sister's shoulders, where they sat.

With her sisters on her shoulders, the demented Overlordilda left the old castle carrying BOB and the life force container with her, heading back to her castle.

... this sounds like trouble. This cannot be good... indeed, it cannot be...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Overlordilda's Evil Plan

**OFF:** Here is the next chapter. A bit short by my standarts but hopefully, it should still come off nicely. Not much else to say for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Phoenix Tears**

Chapter 1 - Overlordilda's Evil Plan

* * *

High in the skies way above Isle-o-hags, so high that the clouds and stars meet and touch at this height, a giant fortress lies, hidden inside of perpetual clouds of raging, violent thunderstorms.

It is Castle Curseright, Overlordilda's own lair. All of black metal, the many towers spewing clouds of vile polluted air constantly, a black ring of steel linked to the upper part of the fortress giving it the appearance of an oversized, floating top, the castle was quite an intidimating sight to say the least.

Within the cluster of towers at the top of the structure that formed the main castle, inside of the highest tower, Overlordilda and her sisters lie like corrupt spiders, observing and plotting...

"Hmmm..." Overlordilda said, watching the BOB's targetting screen.

The monstrous life-sucking cannon had been placed on the top floor, in a room that sported a single, giant window. It was the best location for it allowed to move the cannon's angle with ease and by rotating the fortress, the BOB would be able to fire anywhere.

Right now, using the machine as a telescope of sorts, Overlordilda observed her targets. On the screen, Banjo and Kazooie were inside of their house, at the base of Spiral Mountain, a peaceful area at the edge of Isle-o-hags where the youngest sister, Gruntilda, used to live before she was defeated.

"It is understandable that Gruntilda may have underestimated the two. Who would have known that a simple bear and a breegull wielded such amazing powers? Yet, the extent of their powers cannot be disputed. All those who underestimated them are now nothing but dust and bones." commented the sinister witch queen to herself, thoughtful.

"Or decaying and rotting corpses." added Blobbelda, standing by her older sister's side.

"Formidable the bear and bird are. Know that, we do. Plan, we still don't know, sister." said the thinner sister, starting to lose patience. They had been watching the duo for quite a while now. What was the so-called plan?

A creepy grin came to the eldest sister as she took a glance at Mingella before turning back to the screen. A plan, she already had and well, it was now time for it to be revealed.

"Tell me, sisters... how does one operate the targetting system of BOB? Our enemies believe the both of you dead and Gruntilda is nothing but a lifeless skull at the moment." as Overlordilda finished, the two sisters stood there, raising an eyebrow.

"Moving too much the bear and bird do. But still, BOB has already auto-targetted the two. But miss it will." replied the fatter witch, trying to dust off a darker spot on her arm before realizing it was actually decayed flesh.

Still grinning, the elder sister stood there, silent... and then, surprising her two sisters, she moved quickly, pointing at the room's sole exit.

"Mecha-Banjo! Mecha-Kazooie! Dullcimer! Queen Overlordilda summons you!" she called in a thunderous voice, startling both of her sisters, causing them to lose their balance and fall on their behinds.

Then, at this very moment, the door was slammed open and a loud explosion echoed as three figures emerged into the room, one barging in through the door while the others crashed through the wall.

The two younger sisters stared in disbelief for a while, not sure of what had happened for a little moment. What was that? Robotic copies of their arch-enemies and an abnormally purple breegull? What was that all about?

"It is true that the enemies are moving targets and that the BOB was not designed to fire at fast-moving targets... but unimportant it will be in the end! Mecha-Banjo, Mecha-Kazooie, you both are robots, unliving creatures. The BOB cannot harm the both of you. To soften and keep the two still is your mission. Dullcimer, smart and strong breegull who pledged allegiance to me for all your life, assault the enemies' house you shall while Mecha-Banjo and Mecha-Kazooie keep the enemies busy. Recover Gruntilda's skull and bring it back you will, Dullcimer! Fighting the two and failing me are not options! I expect results! Now, move!" said the witch queen, grinning the whole time.

"Bzzt. Orders received. Targets located at point SM-001. Engage." replied the mechanical bear in a monotone voice that fitted it before going back through the hole in the wall it burst through.

"Bzzt. Orders aknowledged, duh. Targets located at boring point SM-001. Engage morons." recited the robotic bird in a voice that was just as monotone as the robotic bear's. It then moved to go back through the wall again.

"Recover Grunty's skull? Got it. I'll be back in no time at all!" squawked the breegull before storming out of the room after the two robots.

With the three gone, the two younger sisters got back on their feet and stood there, a bit weirded out by what had happened just now.

"Strange your minions are." commented the fatter sister.

"Sure you are that they can do the job?" added the thinner sister, doubting the abilities of the three goons Overlordilda had summoned.

"Strange as they might be, they remain my most competent minions. Do not worry. Even if they fail at defeating the two, such is not what their mission is. My plan shall not fail. Just you wait... wait and see! Soon, Banjo's and Kazooie's life force will be mine and restore my sisters I shall! Revenge is within our grasp!" and with her speech done, the massive witch held her arms out, making a classic villainous pose, and then burst into maniacal laughter, her evil spine-chilling laugh echoing through the room.

"Over-dramatic our sister always was." whispered Mingella to her fatter sister, rolling her eyes.

"Not mind it, I do. Not annoying like Grunty's rhyming, Overlordilda's extravagance is." whispered back the fatter sister, rolling her eyes as well but at the tall sister instead.

Noticing her sisters' expressions, Overlordilda stopped her laughter and looked at the two, as if upset.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, wondering why the two looked at her in such a way.

"Nothing. Fine everything is." replied the two sisters, sweatdropping at the situation.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A Brutal Beginning

**OFF:** New chapter done and posted! Hopefully, it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Phoenix Tears**

Chapter 2 - A Brutal Beginning

* * *

Spiral Mountain, a beautiful meadow located at the base of a mountain shaped after the area's name. One year ago, the savage attack of the evil witch sisters had ruined the area but now, once again, Spiral Mountain was a beautiful, pleasant place.

Near the back of the small valley, at the base of a cliff, there was a small, modest house. The house of the famed duo, Banjo the honey bear and Kazooie the breegull, who defeated the evil witches and restored peace to the island.

Kazooie currently sat on the bed, sighing as she happened to be so incredibly bored. In front of her, Banjo, whistling as he cleaned the room. Sure, peace was nice... but the young female breegull was of the adventurous type and although she had greatly enjoyed the break after the long and arduous quest to destroy the witches, once again, the desire for adventure was within her heart.

"Banjo!" she called, wishing that the bear would stop a second and pay attention.

The bear, smiling, kept cleaning the floor, holding the vacuum cleaner with both hands, slowly nodding his head to the rythm of his own whistling.

And then, finally, Kazooie's call registered in his mind and he stopped whistling before turning his head, facing the red-crested breegull. Staring at the smaller, more delicate form of the red and gold-feathered female, the bear's smile widened.

"Yes, Kazooie?" he said, wondering why his friend was frowning in such a way. It was sunny outside, Mumbo and Bottles should arrive anytime soon to visit, and everyone will have a good time. Why was she unhappy like this?

"Banjo! Let's go on an adventure!" It came off more like an order than like a question but the bear didn't mind it. He was kind of accustomed to the breegull's temper by now... kind of.

"Kazooie, Mumbo and Bottles are arriving soon and besides, where to? I thought you had your fill of adventure after Banjo-Tooie..." reminded Banjo calmly.

The female bird sat there, uneasy. Yes, it was true that she DID say such a thing... but well, she's ready for adventure now! She wants to go on a journey again! She...

DING DONG!

"Ha! It must be Mumbo and Bottles!" said Banjo.

"I'll answer it!" replied Kazooie, jumping off the bed as she moved out of the bedroom and toward the house's exit. At least, it would ease her mind until...

Huh?

She opened the door and... then, she saw another breegull? Weren't Mumbo and Bottles coming? Who is that bird? Why is that thing's smile creeping her out?

"Hello miss. Is that Banjo's and Kazooie's house?" This tone of voice... definitely a girl. Still, the fact that it looked so... so masculine while being so feminine at the same time just creeped her out further. Is that some kind of stupid person who came to sell them stuff?

"If it's for a new vacuum cleaner..." she began but the stranger interrupted her quickly.

"No no! I just want to meet the famous Kazooie! Where is she?" So, it wants to meet her? Well, that is nice, she guessed. Guess it must be a fan or something. After all, she did gain a fair bit of fame for ridding the island of those awful witches.

On one hand, having a fan get out of its way to meet her is a rather pleasing thought... but on another hand, Bottles and Mumbo are coming and groupies tend to be annoying. So...

"I'm Kazooie. Now, if it's for an autograph, come later. I am kinda busy at the moment," she snapped rather coldly at the bird, hoping already it would go away.

"Oh really? I have a free Jiggy..." And then, her eyes begun to sparkle as the breegull took out a shiny jigsaw piece made of gold out of nowhere. A Jiggy? Here? But how?... and without having to do any work?

"Thank... you?" she said, trying to catch the shiny piece of metal... but grabbing into thin air as the breegull stepped backward.

Kazooie raised an eyebrow and stepped foward, trying to catch the Jiggy... only to have the breegull once again step backward, dodging her.

"Hey! You said it was a free Jiggy! Why aren't you giving it to me?" called the red-crested breegull, beginning to feel the burning feeling of annoyance rise within her. She had no time for this!

"Well... I said it was free but actually, there is a condition. You have to show me that you are just as fast as they say!" taunted the stranger.

"Why you little..." Kazooie charged foward, decided to peck the eyes out of that arrogant little bird. How dare it? Really, what's that strange breegull's problem?

As Kazooie took off into hot pursuit, Banjo kept cleaning the room, not suspecting what had happened, too busy with what he was doing to notice what had happened... well, until...

BAAAAAAM!

"Target located."

"Target located. You are so dead."

...until robotic copies of himself and his friend Kazooie burst through the wall and begun to blurt out some non-sense. At first, Banjo was quite upset to see all this dust covering the floor and the wall being knocked down... but then Banjo realized that those things were robots and were probably talking about him when they were saying that they located a target.

Putting the vacuum cleaner aside, Banjo faced the two robots...

"Kazooie! There's trouble!" he called... but after a few seconds, the two robotic copies burst into a laughter as robotic as they were.

"Target is clueless. Secondary target will not lend assistance," stated the robotic bear in its monotone, robotic voice.

"Idiot target is completely clueless. Secondary target will not lend assistance to moronic target," added the mechanical Kazooie in an equally monotone, unfeeling voice.

Banjo thought about running away, but at this moment, a small rocket slammed into the ceiling just by the door and caused the ceiling to collapse just in front of it, preventing him from getting out.

Slowly, the robotic bear placed the mechanical bird, which it had used as a bazooka of sorts, back into its backpack and resumed its unfeeling laughter.

"Commence termination." said the robotic Banjo, suddenly stopped its laughter as it took on a fighting stance.

"Read: you are sooo screwed." added the mechanical bird as it pointed at the honey bear.

Then, both robots charged forward.

During this time, Kazooie stopped to catch her breath, at the other side of the Spiral Mountain.

"Man! Where are Running Shoes when you need some?" she managed to say despite how tired she was from running after that stupid breegull...

BAAAM!

... and then, she heard a loud explosion coming from... THE HOUSE?!? She turned around to see that the breegull was now heading back there. Smirking evilly, it threw her its Jiggy... which shattered on a nearby rock, revealing it was in truth, fake.

"Heh! There! You can have it, sucker!" taunted the bird as it took off into the skies, heading back to the house at a surprisingly incredible speed.

It was then that Kazooie realized that this was mostly obviously a trap and that she had been fooled. Instantly, a feeling of pure rage filled her and, tired or not, she was going to place kick some stupid bad guys' butts!

She sprung forward, running after the breegull. As it passed over the house, she saw something being thrown at it. Some kind of ball or... no! That's not a ball that's... NO! This is... Gruntilda's skull! That breegull is flying away with Gruntilda's skull! Which can only mean that...

... huh? What's that buzzing sound?

Kazooie's eyes widened as she saw it coming...

"BANJO! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs...

Then, there was a blinding flash of green light and she felt an immensely powerful gust of wind slam into her like a brick wall. The red-crested breegull barely had the time to yelp in surprise that she was sent slamming headfirst into something hard, causing her to lose consciousness...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. In the Wake of BOB

**OFF: **The next chapter is ready!

* * *

**Phoenix Tears**

Chapter 3 - In the Wake of BOB

* * *

Slowly, little by little, the heavy veil of darkness begun to fade from her vision and with it, a massive headache slowly begun to creep up in a corner of her brain, beginning to overwhelm her mind with a constant feeling of dull, crushing pain.

Ever so slowly, Kazooie got back on her feet, her head spinning. About at this same moment, the pain registered and unfortunately, her head wasn't the only thing that was hurting. She couldn't help but feel as if her entire body had been crushed and torn in various places. It was not a pleasant feeling in the least.

Her feathers were all flustered and dirty and the salty, bitter taste of blood, her blood, was in her mouth. In fact, considering that her feathers are bright red and not crimson, she must have been injured quite a bit by this explosion. What was it, anyway? What about Banjo...

... BANJO!

"Banjo!" forgetting about her pain for the moment, Kazooie looked around frantically. Where was Banjo?... but then, what happened here?!?

It's supposed to be the middle of the day and yet, the sky was so dark. In fact, the entire area seemed to be so plain dark and dull-looking... but no! She will worry about that later!

Running as fast as her hurting legs could, she managed to make it back to the house... and fear begun to rise as she saw the state of the house. It had been completely fried, just like it had been in the tragic incident, a year ago. This air of deja-vu made a nameless fear rise within her...

"Banjo! Where are you! Please answer me!" her usually mocking tone was now shaking with fear as she felt her legs growing weak. But then... surely Banjo must have managed to get out in time! After all, he is, alongside her, the main hero of the game serie!

Footsteps... and slowly, a figure begun to walk out of the house.

Kazooie felt a huge weight come off her as she was relieved to see Banjo walk out of the house. Since he was not burnt to a crisp like the house itself, he must have managed to somehow survive the blast! That bear... he must have hid in his backpack or something! Heh! Why did she worry in the first place? After all, this couldn't have happened to her best friend and fellow protagonist!

...but then, why is he walking so slowly, looking as if he was to collapse any second?... and why is he looking as if he was unable to catch his breath?

"Err... Banjo? You're alright?" she asked, her optimism beginning to fade anew.

The bear finally made it in front of her and stood there. This empty look in his eyes, the funny color of his skin... he almost looked as if he was a walking dead and this didn't inspire with confidence at all...

"Ka... Kazooie..." This tone... so full of pain. Banjo was definitely not alright!

"What happened to you, Banjo? You look..." she stepped forward, both because she intended to do so and because the bear seemed about to collapse, only stopping his falling motion at the last second... but the bear, seeing her, made a gesture.

Slowly, the bird stepped back...

"Kazooie... I..." the bear seemed to want to say something else but then, he stopped moving completely and coughed, as if something had given away... and then...

BAM!

...he fell down on his back, becoming silent.

"Banjo? Hey! Banjo? Answer me! What were you saying?" she called... but he remained motionless.

...this... this is... no! This is impossible! Impossible!

She ran to him. He had closed his eyes and just lied there, completely still. He didn't snore... in fact, he was not moving at all, not even to breathe...

"Hey! It's no time to sleep, you lazy bear! Get up!" she shook him up vigorously... but nothing happened.

She now felt completely chilled, the feeling completely freezing her from head to toe while it had an especially nasty effect upon her heart, making it trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"It's... it's not funny! C'mon, Banjo! If you don't get up... I'll peck at your head, you silly oaf!" No answer to her threat... none!

Oh no! He can't do this to her! He... he just can't! He couldn't dare!

He must have fallen asleep or unconscious or something like that! Yes, that must be it! Well, not even that big bear can manage to stay asleep when she's pecking at his thick skull! Let's see him keep up the act after this!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She brought her head down thrice, smashing her sharp beak into his thick skull with enough strength to give almost any creature alive a serious headache.

...and he didn't even flinch. Not even once.

In fact, he remained motionless... and silent. So deathly silent...

...and it was then that she realized that... that... that he wouldn't get up.

"Oh no... oh no... you... you can't do this to me, Banjo! You..." Everything was becoming blurry and she felt something block her throat, her voice failing her.

She shook her head repeatedly, stepping back in horror... This is meant to be impossible and yet... and yet, it happened. It... it happened. Banjo is... Banjo is...

"You... You said we would go together if there was a Banjo-Threeie! YOU SAID SO! HOW DARE YOU?!?" she screamed the last few words at him, feeling her entire body shaking on its own, the urge to run somewhere, anywhere else than where he was clinging to her.

...but actually, she couldn't move. She couldn't as this feeling, this massive weight over her shoulders, had just overwhelmed her causing her weak legs to give away.

Banjo... he... he died.

This fact drilled a hole deep in her heart. Banjo... he had always supported her, as long as she can remember. The only person who had ever endured her fiery temper, and even appreciated her justly. All the others always called her stupid or ugly, making fun of her and hating her... but never him. Yes, they would argue sometimes but... he had never judged her... even after all the times she had insulted him and even pecked him.

The only one that had ever truly cared for her... and the only one she had ever truly cared for, too.

... and now, he is gone.

For the first time in so many years, she felt so completely alone and miserable.

This... this shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have run off after this mysterious breegull, leaving him there to be blasted by that green beam. She... she should have been with him. Together, they would have been able to escape... Together... they... they...

And then, just as her legs had given away, so did her mind.

Unable of thinking of anything else to do, Kazooie collapsed into a fit of tears, sobbing loudly.

* * *

CLING!

"Amazing, the new and improved BOB is!" commented Mingella, smiling radiantly.

Next to her, Blobbelda looked at the life force container, eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Much life force bear had. Ours, it now is!" added the fat hag, satisfied.

Overlordilda stood by BOB's interface screen, grinning as always, watching as Kazooie grieved over her fallen friend...

"Foolish bird... the way I see you sob, crying to the skies in mercy and your heart tearing apart under the weight of your raw, undiluted pain... I find it so... satisfying. Truly, revenge truly is a delicate, filling, nutritious feast! I could stand here for days, watching that bird grieving over the loss of the one she cares about," said slowly the eldest sister, savoring the moment. That foolish enemy of her family... who threatens the Winkybunion family calls upon their wrath! Serve her right! Her suffering is now hers to appreciate!

"Err... sister?" Overlordilda reluctantly turned to her younger sisters. Why did they stop smiling and celebrating? Banjo, the infernal bear who doomed three of the four sisters, is now dead and buried, his life force belonging to the Winkybunion family! Why are they now frowning?

"Good it is that the bear, dead it is... but alive the bird still is. Revenge she will seek. Terrible to behold, her rage will be," said Blobbelda, nodding to her sister while her monstrous cat licked its paws, totally ignoring the situation.

Ha, so that explained it...

"I understand your worry, sisters... but there is no reason to do so. Mighty the duo is... but separated, they are quite tame and with the bear six feet under, there is no way Kazooie can reach us and defeat us by herself," explained Overlordilda, smiling.

"But... same thing Gruntilda said when Kazooie she kidnapped. Save his friend and prevail Banjo still did in the end!" replied Mingella, raising an eyebrow.

"Furthermore, reverse function BOB has. If reach here Kazooie does, revive Banjo she can." added the fatter hag.

"As I said... there is no reason to worry, sisters. Password-protected the reverse function now is, so even if Kazooie somehow manage to make it here, she will not be able to restore Banjo to life. Furthermore, Castle Curseright is located sooo high in the sky and is protected by amazing high-technological defenses. Not even her can manage to brave her way through the castle's defense perimeters!... and anyway, she will need Banjo's life force to revive him... something that will soon no longer be, at all!"

The last explanation left the younger sisters with perplexed expressions... but then, as if on cue, the elder sister's minions returned, the two robots barging through the wall while Dullcimer smashed the door open.

"Mission accomplished," stated loudly both robots while the breegull was holding a recognizable skull under her right wing for all to see.

"We are back, mistress! Gruntilda's skull!" proclaimed proudly the dull-colored bird as she shown her mistress the skull.

Overlordilda grabbed into the skull and then stared into the youngest sister's sole eye, her grin widening.

"Kazooie will never find any life force to revive Banjo with... for Banjo's life force shall very soon belong to our youngest sister!" said the eldest sister as she grabbed the skull and then, approached the life force container.

Then, placing the skull inside, she turned to the other two sisters. "Although the life force will be insufficient to revive our sister fully, it will be enough to give her a new body and seal the bear's fate once and for all. Now... activate the machine! Gruntilda the witch we shall now revive!"

The two sisters turned to each others, smiling.

"Doubt you, we shouldn't have." said Blobbelda.

"Gruntilda we shall now bring back!" added the thinner hag as she slowly pressed a button on the BOB's control panel.

Then, before the amazed eyes of all the villains, a cacophony of sounds begun to echo loudly as the machine activated... and then, blinding light filled the room as the life force container emptied itself.

...and when the light vanished, the sisters and minions alike stood there in amazement before the sight that was before them.

Stepping from under the massive life force container, an equally massive creature. It wasn't as massive as Blobbelda in terms of width, nor as tall as Mingella or Overlordilda but it was still extremely tall and large. It was the evil witch, the ugly Gruntilda, reborn... although this new body had patches of rotten flesh, like her other undead sisters.

Looking at herself, the wicked hag couldn't help but smile.

"Reborn I now am. Thankful, I truly am! Who should I thank for this? Truly nice to have a body anew it is!" said the evil, fat youngest sister, satisfied to see that this time, she had a body much unlike last time... although patches of rotten flesh quickly caught her attention and caused her smile to turn into a frown.

"Ugly those large patches of rotten, decayed flesh are. To be happy with seeing your new body rot is quite rare!" And soon enough, Gruntilda was not the only one frowning.

"Forgot, Gruntilda has about our opinion of her rhyming!" said Mingella loudly, pointing at her youngest sister, gritting her teeth.

"Dear, dear Gruntilda... still rhyming all the time. I see that you still suffer from that inferiority complex of yours. Powerful, I, the elder is. Matching my power, the two middle sisters can by uniting their power. But you, dear youngest, have always been and will probably always be the underdog. Your looks always made you stand out however!... but this never seemed to be enough for you. Wondering why!" commented Overlordilda about it all, amused by the situation at hand.

Her frown turned into an expression of relative rage and annoyance. Overlordilda! The so-called eldest and most powerful sister!

"Shut up you monocle-wearing freak! Keep insulting me and your back I will break! You know nothing of my powers, you stupid hermit! They are much more considerable than you would ever want to admit!" spat viciously the youngest sister.

Truly, it couldn't have been worse. Saved by the eldest sister, how humiliating! Yes, it IS true that Overlordilda is the most powerful and smartest of them all... maybe... but she will never admit that Overlordilda is right! She rhymes because it suits her, because it is like her!... and her powers are not weak!

"Stop it already! A headache your rhyming inflict upon us!" continued Mingella, her arm shaking as she pointed at Gruntilda, her tone betraying her state of extreme annoyance.

The youngest sister looked at Mingella, gritting her teeth... then to Blobbelda, who was rolling her eyes... and then to Overlordilda, who had, as always, that infuriating grin of hers... then back to Mingella. Truly, this wasn't her idea of a great, fun revival! Yes, maybe she should be a bit more thankful that she now have her body back but still... what a pain!

Sighing, Gruntilda gave up. "Fine. I'll stop rhyming. Happy?"

Both middle sisters nodded quickly in response. Then, after a moment of silence during which nothing happened, the sisters looking at each others, Dullcimer rose an eyebrow and stepped foward.

"Mistress! All of this is good and all... but now that the bear is dealt with and that Gruntilda is back to life... what do we do?" she asked, growing impatient.

The sinister elder sister spun around to face her minions, her expression remaining the same as always.

"Our plan is not over yet, dear minions. While the bear is now dead and his bird no longer a threat..." at the mention of this, Gruntilda's jaw dropped in disbelief and surprise. "... the Winkybunion sisters are still not fully revived. More life force we require and alive the bear's friends still are. Locate, immobilize, and blast the duo's friends we shall. Also, gripped by sorrow the bird now is... and well, I am not cruel. We shall be kind and allow her to join her friend in death..."

"Wait a second! The stupid bear... is dead?" Overlordilda was interrupted in the middle of her speech by a rather shocked Gruntilda. Turning to face her sister, the elder's grin widened, becoming even more sinister than usual.

"Yes, dear sister. It is the reason of your presence here, even. My most competant minions have assaulted the enemies' house and then, blasted the bear with the mighty, improved BOB we did. The life force that now course your new body once belonged to the bear... and now, it belongs to you!" explained the elder sister.

Then, she made a rather ridiculous reverence. "This brand new body is a gift from the mighty Overlordilda, the witch queen of Isle-o-hags!"

Conflicting feelings rose within the youngest sister's heart. One way, she wanted to jump up into the air and scream in joy from finally learning of the bear's demise. But on another hand... this victory was Overlordilda's, not hers and well, she dislike her sister with every fiber of her being. Always so self-important and sooo much better than everyone else... why do Overlordilda always have to be so perfect? It was why she moved to Spiral Mountain in the first place... to get away from that infernal, arrogant elder sister!... and now, she was not only saved and revived by her but the revenge that she was meant to exact upon the duo was carried out by the one she hated the most... after the duo, of course.

Thus, Gruntilda was not really sure whenever to be happy or not... and considering that Overlordilda just did one of her over-done, over-dramatic gestures and speeches, she happen to be more on the angry side!

"Enough enough! Even I isn't that over-dramatic! You said it yourself, idiot! The ugly feathered fool is still alive and so are the former duo's allies! Stop celebrating at once and tell me what's your plan!" snapped the youngest sister.

"Ingrate you are! Saved you and killed the bear, our sister has!" said Blobbelda as she stepped foward alongside her thinner sister, both sisters upset at how they were speaking to the eldest sister. Even the fatter hag's cat, usually indifferent, was beginning to eye Gruntilda rather angrily.

"Pah! Overlordilda even isn't that smart or powerful! I never understood why you always were so content licking her shoes!" replied back the youngest sister as she stepped foward as well, returning the angry glare the middle sisters were giving her.

The eldest sister stood there, watching as her younger sisters were at each others' throats and then, after a moment, she decided it was time to intervene and stepped in-between, raising her right hand.

"Everyone, calm down. We shouldn't forget that the elimination of our family's enemies take top priority! And well... Gruntilda, dearest cadet sister... I guess you have a point. It would be selfish of me to keep you locked here while my minions eliminate our foes... so, I have a suggestion." at this moment, all of the sisters stopped and turned to the eldest sister, wondering what she might be thinking...

"Who said you were forced to stay at the castle? If to exact revenge upon the foes yourselves is what you seek... then you may go with Overlordilda's blessing! All I care about is the destruction of the Winkybunion family's enemies. I couldn't care less whenever or not I and my minions deliver the lethal blow!... so, if such is your desire, unleash your wrath upon the fools who oppose our bloodline!"

At first, Gruntilda paid not too much attention to her older sister's ranting... but then, slowly, the information registered and soon enough, the ugly hag found herself with a sinister, evil grin comparable to that of the elder sister's.

Well, that changes everything. Who cares if Overlordilda inflicted the first strike? She IS the main antagonist of the serie and thus, it should be obvious that by tradition, she will end up this new game's main villain too! Hehehe... it sure is a very bad time for Kazooie to end up on a solo quest for Gruntilda shall now see to it that she will never be able to reach the end of this new game let alone the end of the first level!

"Actually, I have something I have to do, sis! Back in a short while I will be!" said quickly the fat hag as she ran out of the room, her evil grin widening by the second. Yes indeed! Soon, by Gruntilda's hand, Kazooie's game shall end!

Seeing the youngest sister run off, the two middle sisters looked at each others.

"Help her we should." stated Blobbelda.

"Begin construction of the HAG-2 we should." replied Mingella.

"Where is the castle's workshop? Right now, the contruction should begin." said the fatter hag, turning to the elder sister.

Her smile widening at her sisters' intiative, the older sister pointed toward the broken door. "Ask one of my minions down the hall. They will show you the way."

And with that said, the two ran off as well, leaving the witch queen alone with her minions.

After a good moment, the breegull stepped foward.

"So... what do we do mistress? It's all nice and dandy that your sisters are finally pulling their weight... but what about our masterplan?" asked the bird, full of anticipation.

"Proceed as planned we shall. Everything is going according to what we had all planned. Unsuspecting, all of them, to the very last. Such is why I am the queen, I, the great Overlordilda! NYEHEHAHAHAHA!" and with this said, the witch queen thrown her cape off her shoulders, taking on a rather exhagerated classic villain pose before bursting into cliched yet so totally sinister and creepy maniacal laughter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Life on the Edge

OFF: Wow! Talking about some reviews! Really, thank you! I'm really happy to see that my story is so appreciated. I try hard to recreate the classic Banjo-Kazooie style while increasing the drama and seriousness a bit. Making a fine balance between the humor and the new serious side is quite a challenge but considering the reviews so far, I think I've done a good job so far. I'll continue to try and give you a story that will offer both the same zany Banjo-Kazoofie style humor and emotion-filled plot twists!

By the way, I will state here and now: I plan to continue and finish this fic so althfough there might be occasional (long) pauses, this fic WILL eventually be finished. So, sorry for the long pause.

Note that the game is now officially disconnected from official canon ; Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts turning out to be a huge, very unfunny joke, this fic will ignore plot points invoked in the final official game and stand as a fan-made ending to the serie so don't expect it to be anything like the canon third game.

I hope that my story won't disappoint and that you will all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

**Phoenix Tears**

Chapter 4 - Life on the Edge

* * *

Hard as it was, the breegull had finally managed to get up and move forward. Everything spun around her and her own body felt out of control, the sound of sobs still escaping her throat as her heart ached just as much as all of her other body parts.

Everything felt so... so unreal...

Just a few minutes ago, everything had been so... so peaceful, so fine and now, he is... he is...

That breegull... that other breegull...

Slowly, her expression changed and her eyes, already red from all the crying, almost seemed to glow as flames appeared within. Her heart begun to ache and burn even more, her entire body screaming in pain. Yet, no longer was she paralyzed. A new kind of strength begun to rise within her heart, a power she recognized and yet, had never felt in such a way and with such intensity, her entire body shaking as if animated by an outside force.

"You... you feathered whench! I swear it, even if it's the very last thing I'll do... I shall KILL YOU! KILL YOU AND MAKE A PILLOW OUT OF YOUR FEATHERS! YOU HEAR ME, IDIOT! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" she felt herself exploding, her body burning so much...

She didn't felt down anymore although she didn't felt any better either. She just felt pure, raw, undiluted rage coursing through all of her body. No one... NO ONE except herself was allowed to harm Banjo! NO ONE! Least of all killing him! It doesn't matter where that breegull ran off, even if it ran to the edges of the island or even into the hellish depths wherever villains go when heroes kill them! She will find that bitch and make a broom with her feathers!

She walked forward, not sure where she was going, but still she moved. She was just sooo enraged. The tears that kept clouding her vision weren't helping but it was not like she cared anymore...

Then, a voice called.

... but it didn't reach her mind. She just moved. It was not important where she was going. She was going to find that breegull and tear her apart! Oh yes and slowly at that!

The voice called again.

This time, she actually heard it... but she chose not to pay attention. Who cares, after all? She never cared about people after all. She just wants to get that...

"Kazooie." something grabbed into her forcing her to stop in her tracks.

She was tempted to just smack the idiot with her wings and continue on... but she stopped herself when she saw what had grabbed her for some reason.

It was some kind of bird. It really looked like yet another breegull and yet, there was something about it that seemed... off. Maybe it was its odd color or maybe it was that it was just too large to be a breegull without being oversized but well, something about it stopped her in her tracks. Furthermore, that creature seemed familiar... but why? She never saw such a weirdo before! Who is that random freak?

"Kazooie..." its voice... there was something in it that reminded her of Banjo... a kindness that was not unlike his and caused unwanted images to flow into her mind.

... and much to her own frustration, she found herself failing to keep it in once again.

"It's okay, Kazooie. Answers will come later. You are still in shock. Let yourself go..." who was it? Why did it spoke to her with such kindness? Why did it hold her like this as she cried? She felt so weak, so lonely... almost naked. She had been with Banjo for such a long time that she felt powerless without him. Sure, they had went separate ways at times back in Banjo-Tooie but this was different. She... she felt so miserable and she betted she looked miserable too. Anyone who would see her at this moment would probably think so... and now, this weirdo is showing her kindness? This is just so unbearably weird.

The creature stood there, holding the breegull patiently as she remained like this. It didn't move once nor speak, just remaining at her side, waiting for her to calm down... and eventually, she did calm down.

After what seemed to be forever, her body finally stopped shaking and the tears finally stopped pouring out of her eyes. Her heart still burnt and her entire body felt as if it weighted a few tons but at least, the tears had stopped coming.

"Are you okay now, Kazooie?" finally, the creature broke the silence, still as patient as ever.

Regaining her composure, she swung her wings, breaking from the creature's hold and putting some distance between herself and it. "Who are you, freak? How do you know my name? You're like that breegull freak who tricked me, aren't you!" she spat at the creature, not letting herself fall into another stupid trap!

The creature simply stood there, not at all alarmed nor shocked. "I am not an enemy, Kazooie. You may call me... Harmonie."

"Not an enemy? Hmph!" slowly, she allowed herself to relax... or rather, found herself too tired to keep the angered act.

"It seems like the enemy has already made the first move... and sadly, as hard as it might be, it seems like it is your turn to start up solo." said the creature.

"Huh? Start up solo? You mean that... Banjo-Threeie just begun? Gruntilda's back or something?" asked Kazooie.

The creature slowly nodded. "Yes. This explosion... it was the BOB, retrieved by the eldest of the Winkybunion sisters, Overlordilda. It seems like she finally decided to come out of the background... and well, seems like she is serious."

Wait a minute! The BOB, the Winkybunion sisters, Overlordilda?

And then, at this moment, all of the rage was subdued as the breegull just stood there, eyes narrowed, a bit confused emotionally although one feeling rose above all the others: annoyance.

"WHAT?! Gruntilda's back? AGAIN? Geez! How many sisters do she have?"

The creature remained silent for a while before answering. "I understand your frustration. You and your friend went through three difficult journeys to overcome the evil Gruntilda. Still, Gruntilda is but the youngest out of four sisters who rule over the island. Overlordilda is the eldest and most powerful of them all."

"Not the most responsible nor loving sister this side of the island, that's for sure! You're telling me she is the strongest and yet, only act NOW, a year after we finished off all of her sisters? What's her problem? Spent a year in a cryogenic statis cell? Didn't renew her subscription to the island's postal service?" asked Kazooie. It was a bit hard to believe that this Overlordilda, whoever she was, would wait a full year. But then, likewise, Gruntilda's sisters took years as well to come over so it was not that surprising... but still...

The creature shook its head slowly, a sad smile on its face before stepping back a bit.

"I cannot tell you everything, Kazooie. There is no time for it. However, I can pinpoint you to those who will help on your journey, those who will help you exact revenge upon the Winkybunion family."

Then, there was an explosion and between the two, a teleport pad appeared! If Kazooie wasn't accustomed to weirdos, she would have probably been startled.

"This Teleport Pad will lead you back to the Jiggy Temple, where Master Jiggywiggy will tell you everything. He had been hiding things from you since the days of Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge, varying on if you consider that game canon or not. Oh and before you even think about it... no, you can't peck the truth out of him. This, however, will help in making him speak."

The creature then took out a strange Jiggy-like object. It was identical in shape except that rather than being made of gold, it was made of a transparent glass that revealed a swirling vortex of pure black and red energies within. A beautiful but definitely creepy collectable...

"This is a Jinxy, a powerful artifact that contain magic opposite to that of Jiggies. Jiggywiggy will be able to tell you more."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say." replied Kazooie, stepping forward before swiping the Jinxy out of the creature's wing without hesitation. She then placed it into an unseen backpack of sorts. Although she was listening to the creature, her attention was more focused on other stuff right now.

"Treasure it, Kazooie. Overlordilda guard her belongings a whole lot better than Gruntilda ever did. Acquiring it required many efforts and sacrifices. Do not allow it to fall back into the witch queen's hands."

"Man, do you ever cut it with the melodramatic tone? I mean, I'm the one who had something horrible happen to her and you're the one spurting out soap opera lines! Cut it out!" snapped the breegull, her patience growing thin. Do that Harmonie thing ever shut up?

Harmonie simply rolled her eyes and then, sighed loudly. "I'm not listening... Anyway, just go see Jiggywiggy, already. Press B on the controller to do so. As there's no place other than the temple to go to, there won't be a destination selection."

Kazooie was about to once again start to whine but in an instant, Harmonie was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

What? No puff of smoke, no teleportation effects, nothing? How lame! She hope for that thing's sake that it's not a graphical glitch! Oh well... press B and instant teleportation, right? Sounds easy! Dunno it gave her that huge warning and speech considering. Must have been for the sake of making that particuliar dialogue more interesting for the player. Oh well...

She walked over to the teleport pad and in an instant, she found herself in the middle of a familiar scene. The outskirts of the thick forest where Jiggywiggy's Temple was located.

The first thing that she noticed was the sky. Why was the sky so dark, out of a sudden? It was so full of swirly red and black things not unlike that Jinxy whatever Harmonie gave her. In fact, she couldn't see the sun anywhere! How strange, considering it's supposed to be the middle of the day!

But then, the place had obviously changed much. Apart from the obvious graphical upgrades, the trees now looking as such rather than funny pixelated sticks, she noticed that the entrance to Mayahem Temple, the last game's first level, was sealed shut. Didn't she unlock that thing a year ago? Why is it sealed anew? Oh dear! Hopefully, she won't have to go through rehashes of past stages! That would just be too boring!

Oh well. Jiggywiggy's Temple is the same as it always was. A huge, ridiculous structure seemingly entirely made of Jiggies all stuck together to form a Jiggy-shaped structure. How original. Notice the sarcasm.

Oh and, great joy! It's that freak, Jiggywiggy's Doorman, still guarding the door! That guy must be a workaholic, guarding that door about seven days a week, twelve months a year, twenty-five hours a day. He'll probably demand that she show him Jiggies or some other non-sense... and she currently have none! Sure, she got that Jinxy but surely that won't do...

Oh well, better to see him first to see how many Jiggies she need to collect at first.

Slowly, the breegull climbed the stairs leading to the temple, expecting the jigsaw-headed robbed moron to interrupt her any second. And well, predictably, he made a gesture with his hand when she approached the door, obviously demanding that she stops.

"I am a lowly disciple of Jiggywiggy. I work the door of his sacred temple to keep out those who are not worthy. Although you might be a friend of the chosen one, I remember clearly that you were quite rude and thus, since you are not with the chosen one, I fear that I cannot allow you inside of Jiggywiggy's temple." that chosen one non-sense again! Why can't they get it straight? The game serie is called "Banjo-KAZOOIE"! Notice the second name? She's the protagonist, too! How come she doesn't get a chosen one title too?

Oh well, just have to wait for him to decide himself and tell her how many Jiggies she need to bribe him into entering the place...

"... on another hand, an ally of Jiggywiggy has come recently and told us about your arrival. Thus, I think it should be wise for me to ignore the rules for this time and let you in since Jiggywiggy himself is expecting you after all."

Oh? Really? The breegull felt a smile come to her. For once, the doorman wouldn't be a pain! She proudly stepped forward...

... only to be stopped in her tracks again.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Such a shameful fact! Anyway... as you may or may not already know, you must behave when speaking with the mighty Jiggywiggy. Also, remember that no cameras are permitted and only food purchased at McJiggy's can be eaten within the temple."

He interrupted her for THAT? What an idiot! Finally, she can enter!... once that idiot will have opened the door, that is!

Slowly, as if on cue, the door opened.

Excellent! Now she can finally see Jiggywiggy! Hopefully, she won't have to deal with that dumb doorman again. He was barely tolerable back in Banjo-Tooie and well, she's in no mood to bear with him right now!

Waltzing non chalentely into the ancient temple, the place was exactly the same as before. Despite an apparent lack of windows, lamps, torches, and anything that could light up the inside of the temple, it was bright as day inside, the glow of the massive blue Jiggy-shaped gem embedded into the ground illuminating the temple. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of pure gold, the light of the Crystal Jiggy in the center making it glow and sparkle, showing just how perfectly clean it was. It was strange how large the temple seemed to be, considering.

Stepping forward, she approached the Crystal Jiggy and then jumped on top of it, looking up at the elevated platform from which a familiar figure stood, waiting. The strange, massive figure of Jiggywiggy, a humanoid figure covered in regal gold and blue robes, its head shaped exactly like a Jiggy. Such a strange creature...

Jiggywiggy, whom had been in an apparent state of meditation before the breegull came, opened his eyes and looked down at the red bird who stood on top of the sacred artifact, an obvious look of impatience on her face. Although he felt tempted to rant about the importance of this temple, he knew that now was not the time, not anymore.

"Welcome, Successor."

Kazooie blinked a few times. Well, that's rich. He managed to weird her out within two words. That ought to be a record! But before she could open her beak to say a remark, Jiggywiggy continued.

"I know the reason of your presence. Although there is little time, I will attempt to be as brief as possible." Jiggywiggy closed his eyes and brought his hands together, thinking for a few seconds and then, re-opened them, finally coming with a satisfactory summary of the very complicated situation.

"An ally has come to me. THE day has come. At long last, the time has come to finish what was started, so many years ago. Overlordilda, the mistress of this world, has done the first move. The time has come to remove the seals that bind this island and for the stalemate to end."

"Huh? What? THE day? Stalemate? Seals? Finish what was started? You're sure you're talking about the right game plot? I'm just here so you can open the way to this game's new worlds so I can go and kick some ugly hag butt!"

Jiggywiggy was not surprised by Kazooie's reaction. In fact, he had expected it and continued.

"But it has everything to do with it. You must have found a physical object that resemble this projection, didn't you?" At this moment, in the hand of Jiggywiggy appeared a strange, transparent Jiggy containing a black vortex of swirling black and red energy.

Kazooie's eyes widened as she recognized the object. "What? You mean this?" She said, bringing the object out of her unseen backpack. The jigsaw piece-headed figure nodded slowly.

"Yes. This is a Jinxy, an artifact opposite of Jiggies. You see... this world, this island on which you have lived your whole life is different in nature from what you might think."

Now that's starting to get weird. "Really? What's so weird about the island, anyway? I mean... besides having a family of annoying witches getting in the way and trying to kill my friends?"

Jiggywiggy took way too long to reply this time. The breegull did not like this! She can sense it! He's going to give her a cryptic answer!

"You are not yet ready to hear the truth... but I can tell you what you need to know. The magic of Jiggies make up the world as you see it while the Jinxies tear it apart. It is why you needed Jiggies to open up worlds in past adventures. By using Jiggies, you can piece back the worlds that Overlordilda and her sisters torn apart."

"That is strange... but I follow that. Still, how do that help me?... and didn't I and Banjo found all of the Jiggies already? Can you just open up the path to wherever that Overlordilda person is? I'd like to get this over with as fast as possible."

Jiggywiggy shook his head, his expression showing disappointment for some reason.

"It is not that simple, Successor. Overlordilda's fortress, Castle Curseright, is flying high in the skies, above even Cloud Cuckooland. In fact, it is flying in another dimension altogether."

Kazooie blinked a few times. "Another... dimension?"

"Yes, another dimension. You see, this island, this world created by Jiggies exist on top of another, more ancient world, one ruled by the power of Jinxies. It is a chaotic, dark, and dangerous place, where the light of Jiggies cannot reach. The power of the Winkybunion family within this cursed world is absolute."

Kazooie's eyes narrowed. "Yeah right, dark and dangerous. Heard that about Gruntilda's Lair and the many worlds in the last games. Just unlock the place already!"

Despite Kazooie's tone, Jiggywiggy proven to have near infinite patience, continuing his explanation as if she was just asking questions politely.

"It is not that simple, I am afraid. Although I can use the power of the Crystal Jiggy to send you and a few select friends of yours into this new dimension, know that you will not be able to go back until you have completed your mission. Also know that once inside, the seal of the Crystal Jiggy will be permanently broken and Overlordilda's foul magic will start to flow into our world. You cannot take this decision lightly."

"Pfft! You think I will chicken out? Who do you think I am?... and besides, that would be the lamest game ending ever! It seems too tough so I'm going to cry in a corner, the end? What do you think I am? That Overlordilda won't hurt anyone, I can guarantee it! Open up that seal, Jiggywiggly! I'll peck some hag's eyes out!"

Jiggywiggy stared at the bird for a few moments as she stood before him. Her determination was strong... she was driven by sadness, anger. Revenge is a dangerous motive... but it drove her and the other one far in their precedent quest. Maybe she can do it after all... maybe she can finish the job.

Finally, he nodded.

"Fine, Successor. I will open the seal and send you through. Besides, you have a point. THE day has come. It would be foolish of me to delay the inevitable when destiny itself has finally come to us. The hopes of this world now rest with you and your friends, Successor..."

Ha! Finally! Getting somewhere! "Cool! I'll go fetch the others then."

"That will not be necessary. Those who will follow you heeded the call of fate and have come. Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, and Klungo have come. The three of them will follow you through the seal and into the chaotic world beyond."

Kazooie seemed surprised. "Really?" She paused before she begun to become annoyed, figuring out something. "Let me guess... I'm the only one who doesn't know about it being THE day and all?"

Jiggywiggy seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Errr... that is... correct..."

A loud sigh escaped the bird. If she had teeth, she probably would have gritted them. "Figures..." She then looked around, as if looking for something, before turning back to Jiggywiggy. "And where are they anyway? This temple has only one room and I didn't see them outside!"

"If you could stop talking one moment and let me reply, you would know." Kazooie grumbled something incomprehensible but a glare from Jiggywiggy finally convinced her to stop talking for the moment being. Geez! Such an annoyance! "I will send you first. Your friends will follow you shortly after."

Kazooie sighed again. "Convenient way to avoid the issue..." Another glare... "Fine fine! Go ahead!... what a stupid-"

"Anyway, as I was saying. You will be sent first. Once on the other side, you will need to use the Jinxy that you now wield to access a world called "Spiritual Abyss". This will be the first world that you will explore in the dark world. When you are ready, tell me and I shall send you through."

FINALLY! Kazooie rolled her eyes. Sure took him long enough to get to the sending part! The player must have fallen asleep by now! Oh well, better late than never!

"Well, I'm ready right now. Send me through, Jigglywiggy!"

Although this final misspelling of his name made the figure roll his eyes in annoyance, his patience finally eroded by the bird's constant, rude interruptions, he managed to remain relatively calm until the very end.

He closed his eyes and slowly, begun to concentrate.

Kazooie stood there, expecting Jiggywiggy to shout out some kind of incantation meant to make him look impressive but strangely enough, he didn't speak. Kazooie jumped off the Crystal Jiggy as it begun to shake and watched as its light intensified until it became so freakin' blinding that she had to shield her eyes. Still, despite the blinding light, she could still feel the floor shake and see glimpses of Jiggies appearing out of nowhere and spinning above the Crystal Jiggy, energy being shot into them, as if forming a vortex of sorts...

Jiggywiggy was sweating, expending his power as he unleashed the immensely powerful magic. And then, after a while, he pointed both hands at the vortex of blue energy that had been formed over the Crystal Jiggy, unleashing all of his power.

In an instant, a loud sound echoed through the whole temple and a massive rift opened just above the Crystal Jiggy. In an instant, Kazooie found herself torn right off the ground and sucked inside before she could make even one move.

And then... there was only silence and blinding light...

* * *

"So... the game finally begin proper." Overlordilda watched the island from the window of the main deck. From the top of the fortress, the island almost seemed small... but even from here, the rift that had been created was visible.

The witch queen adjusted her crown and her monocle before beginning to walk toward the B.O.B. Slowly, as if on cue, the mechanisms within the castle's walls activated and the large windows slid back into panels behind the walls, allowing the wind to blow into the room as the gigantic, ominous green-skinned being pushed into the cannon with one hand, putting it into position.

"She have made her move. Now, it is my turn to act." A devilish smile came to the witch. "Let us spice up this game a little bit..."

She aimed it at the southern part of the blackened island, where the rift had appeared.

"Although this might not be the masterplan in itself, this should give our dear feathered friend a taste of what lies ahead. Indeed! Let us see if you can handle the legions of the dead, mortal!"

CLICK!

She pushed the button labeled "Suck" on the control panel of the B.O.B. Within moments, electricity begun to flow into the cables connected to the humongous machine and channeled large amounts of energy into the monstrous machine. The B.O.B begun to warm up, its barrel glowing green with energy and then...

FWOOOOOOSH!

Within moments, a large cone of swirling energy was fired from the B.O.B. The cone traveled all the way from the skies and slammed into a small part of the island and within moments, the word "Hit" was displayed on the B.O.B's control panel's screen. Countless streams of red, blue, green, yellow, and purple soon left the surface of the island and were sucked into the B.O.B, the twisted machine claiming the lives of hundreds within moments, turning a whole part of the island into a land of the dead...

With the cone finally dissipating, a loud "CLING!" was heard as the stolen vital energy landed into a nearby life tank.

As Overlordilda dragged the B.O.B off the edge of the room, the windows closing, she had an evil grin and once they closed, the evil witch swung her left arm around, wrapping her cape-like robes around her body once more.

"That machine is... satisfying. I hope that you do not mind relentless enemies that cannot be killed little bird for you cannot kill what is already dead."

She looked over to the energy tank... and then, an idea came to her, her smile widening further.

"On second thought... I believe that the B.O.B could be improved upon. Let us find out if we can find... alternate... uses for it."

Her sole visible eye glowed in a malevolent way as she stared at the life force within the tank...

"Mistress! The report you were asking for..." And as if on cue, the shape of Dullcimer stepped into the room, using her right wing as a hand to hold several sheets of paper.

Spinning around, the tall figure made a long, slow swing of her arm, grabbing into the report in a deliberatly over-done way. Then, a stern, serious expression on her face, the demented witch read the report silently... and slowly, she smiled, her sparkling white fangs showing as she finished reading.

"This is almost too easy. Our hated enemy is doing all of the mistakes I had planned for them to do. We are truly dictating the flow of this battle. They are blind to the trap that is being built around them..."

She turned to Dullcimer, nodding slowly in an approving way before speaking up. "The next phase of our glorious plan now begins. Head into the area of the island which I blasted with B.O.B and do as instructed. Proceed as planned and continue to keep me informed."

"Yes, my majesty!" replied the breegull before turning back and leaving the room, leaving the witch queen on her own.

As Overlordilda slowly walked through the windows anew, her pace slow and deliberate, she couldn't help but smile further. As she stopped by the windows and looked through, looking toward the island below, she saw a familiar figure heading back to the island atop a broom.

"Truly... everything is going as planned. There is no way that I, the mighty Overlordilda, could fail! Soon, the enemies of the crown shall beg and weep before the might of the glorious queen Winkybunion, before my might!"

And then, Overlordilda burst into cliched but fittingly creepy evil maniacal laughter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
